


Sweet Domesticity

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Animals, Cats, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Relationships, Love, Marriage, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Other, SHIDGE, Sex, non binary, non binary pidge, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: "Pidge always loved the idea of Shiro being the at home dad that they came home to everyday after working. That being said, Pidge and Shiro had zero kids, nor the drive to have kids with Shiro’s home ran small animal shelter he ran in their backyard and Pidge despising the thought of going through pregnancy. "An au of just domestic normal life Shiro and Pidge, married and having a nice life.Pidge is aged up and is non binary in this au.This may end up as a bunch of dabbles for this au.*Not Beta'd*





	

 

Pidge always loved the idea of Shiro being the at home dad that they came home to everyday after working. That being said, Pidge and Shiro had zero kids, nor the drive to have kids with Shiro’s home ran small animal shelter he ran in their backyard and Pidge despising the thought of going through pregnancy. Adoption was an ideal thought for when Pidge and Shiro ever had the want for kids. The two have been married for a total of two years back when Pidge was twenty seven. The relationship started with Shiro ever since they met in college when Pidge was nineteen, back when Pidge was good at coding and writing decent essays with a hangover from parties they were strung into under the excuse of “stress relief”. Shiro was ten years older and an ex prisoner from the war with a terrorist group called the Galra. His service landed him a lot of benefits as well as a lot of mental and physical therapy for his arm he lost and the ptsd, coming back into society he attempted to do something he never got to do when he was younger and went to college. Pidge was a closeted non binary coder that got in trouble with breaking firewalls and wanting to follow their father’s footsteps into computer science and working with NASA.

Funny enough, things worked out differently than either of them would imagine, being brought under their two friends rivalry at a college party and bonding over how ridiculous their friends acted when they butt heads. They ended up having more in common than that too, with Shiro being in the same platoon as Pidge’s brother Matt when they were in training in the Marine corps. Those were what Pidge referred to coincidental common grounds, the meat of their similarities came in how they admired each other in the way they did not realize was how you would to someone you loved. Pidge did not know it at the time, but years down the line, they would be a programmer for a big robotic corporation, living in the slightly isolated suburbs with their wonderful husband Shiro, who takes care of litters of abandoned animals and gives them to good homes. It was obvious that Pidge was the main source of their income in the household, but they both were happy as long as the two got to do something they both enjoyed, living out in Altea. Altea was a semi small suburban town that was a thirty minute drive from the city where Pidge worked, the town was nice and kind with that sweet warm feeling to it. It was perfect for Shiro, who had spent many of his days in rocky mountains and dirty old concrete cells for the span of five years.

Every night Pidge came home was always a nice one, there was usually something going on, whether it was Shiro nursing a kitten in their room to Lance and Keith visiting so they can hook up their Wii to their system and play smash. Their house was nice and kept clean, something Pidge insisted on doing, but Shiro ended up doing because he spent most of his time at home anyways, meaning he kept everything comfortably clean. Not the kind that screamed that they never touched the place, but clean enough to make it feel tidy and still homely, with a few things out of place thanks to the two cats they owned. One of the most treasured things in their home to Pidge would have to be this wooden piece Allura, Coran, Lance, Hunk and Keith made for them as a wedding present. It was this wooden plaque from a birch tree that Hunk and Lance cut down and smoothed, Allura and Coran painted the background of a forest and a night sky and all five carved out the letters that spelled out “Holt & Shirogane”. It was such a thoughtful and well handcrafted piece from their dear friends, they were like another family to Pidge and Shiro so they hung that plaque up in the livingroom. When it came to the legal documents of their marriage, Shiro insisted on taking Pidge’s last name of Holt, seeing as Pidge was not so sure about how they were going to go about it and Shiro had thought about it more than Pidge had. After they had a short conversation about it there was not that much to discuss, if Shiro wanted to take Pidge’s last name then Pidge would not stop him.

So that was how Pidge and Shiro got the nickname of the “Holt Household” where the kittens, puppies and other miscellaneous animals were their children. Pidge could not of said it any better and they did not want any of it to change in the slightest. Except maybe a better internet connection, but it was at least decent enough to run WoW or LoL on while Shiro watched netflix next to Pidge on his phone.

Right now it was Pidge’s favorite season, the hellish in between of fall and winter, this meant less trips to the company in the city and more time working from home. Pidge lived for these times, where they can wear pj’s for weeks on end, helping Shiro around the house and with the animals. It was Pidge’s favorite thing in the world, especially when they got to be lazy with Shiro and stay in bed longer, breathing in the cotton scent of his shirt mixed with his slight musk. Pidge did not know much about the in depth knowledge of scents and smells, but they knew that Shiro always smelled good to them and always had a way of comforting Pidge. These were things Pidge loved about the man, his calming scent, the way he cared for every animal he took in, how he looked at Pidge with those grey eyes that always paid attention to what Pidge said- there were so many things Pidge could list off. It was almost incredible how much Pidge could love someone like this, it was different than familial love, but here they were, in love with a man ten years older than them and married to that said man. They lived together, shared a bed, shared a house with two cats named Skylar and Enoch, had wonderful friends and family and were content with each other. They did bicker and fight, couples usually did, but with Shiro Pidge always felt bad about yelling at him and losing their temper. Shiro was so unnaturally composed, like nothing phased him, there were only a few times he had argued back, but for the last seven to nine years they worked past the petty stuff. There were things Shiro still did that would bother Pidge to no ends, like how he continued to bottle things up and usually did not do things for himself and constantly put others first. Even after the recovery therapy, Pidge still wants so much more for Shiro and Shiro learned to not bottle things as badly as he used to for Pidge. He loved and trusted Pidge to keep them close and know when most things bothered him.

All the progress, tears and work they put into keeping together was all worth it though, Pidge could not think of anyone else they would want to be married to than Shiro. Pidge nearly ran three red lights and did not stop at two stop signs on their way home, getting out three hours early always made him giddy to go home. It was a nice friday after all, and after this week Pidge can start on their work at home. Parking the car in their driveway, Pidge grabbed their bag and keys, sprinting to the door and opening it. The first sense that hit them was the smell of pumpkin and sugar, then it was the mewls of Enoch running to rub up against Pidge’s leg. Enoch was a beautiful brown tabby that Pidge took care of for Shiro when he was sick in bed. Pidge got too attached to Enoch so they decided to keep the little rascal around, the lazy cat loved laying on Pidge’s computer chair and on top of their keyboard for midday naps according to Shiro.

“Hey Enoch, how are you bud?” Pidge greeting the cat, running their fingers through the coarse fur affectionately. Enoch mewled again, tail twitching a little as the cat aggressively rubbed it’s face against Pidge’s hand.

“Do you know where Shiro is?” Pidge asked the cat as if holding a real conversation with the animal. Enoch simply mewled in response, trying to claw at Pidge’s pant leg to show he wanted to be picked up. Pidge picked up the cat with a irritated huff.

“You are such a spoiled lil shitlord, yes you are,” Pidge babbled at the cat in their arms as they slipped off their shoes and moved from the entryway into the livingroom. There was no Shiro on the couch and due to the lack of any pumpkin scented candles, Pidge assumed their husband was cooking in the kitchen. Setting Enoch down on the couch along with their stuff, Pidge slipped out of their coat and snuck into the kitchen.

In said kitchen was Shiro, in his blue jeans, black v neck and one of his aprons that said “Kiss the cook”, which was a cheesy thing to have and actually wear, but Shiro liked wearing it and Pidge was more than happy to oblige to the message on said apron. He was looking into the oven, checking on the contents inside before he noticed Pidge.

“Hey, welcome home, you’re back early,” he greeted, shutting the oven as Pidge slid against the kitchen tile to half crash into Shiro for a hug.

“That's because Michelle let me go early today and for the next few weeks I get to stay home, which I am so hyped for! We can catch up on some of those series we started on Netflix, sleep in, go out, maybe some other things,” Pidge rambled into Shiro’s chest as he wrapped his arms around Pidge and kissed the top of their head lovingly with a happy hum in his throat.

“Mmm, sounds nice, I’ve been meaning to finish that one series, Keith said it was good and Lance almost spoiled the entire season for me a couple days ago.”  
“Augh, you know Lance has a tendency to do that, remember how he spoiled the entire series of that anime we were watching?”  
“The one with the androids or that one that had to do with the chinese zodiac?”  
“Androids, Lance hasn’t watched fruits basket yet so we’re safe on that one,” Pidge smiled and pulled back, to slide their hands up to cup Shiro’s face, giving Shiro a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I love you,” he said, hands resting now on Pidge’s hips.

“I know, I love you too…” they stole a moment to stare at eachother before Shiro’s eyes looked over at the oven.

“How long is the timer?”

“Seventeen minutes going on forty seconds.”  
“I bet you can’t make me scream within that time range,” Pidge said fluidly, not realising how they sounded like as if they gave Shiro a challenge.

“You don’t need to challenge me to get me to do it,” Siro whispered to Pidge, voice dropping a few octaves, his grey eyes casting over to Pidge again. They were dilated and already held that heavy look that sent small sparks of shivers down Pidge’s spine and made them get excited. Curling their arms around Shiro’s neck, Pidge tilted their head up more to look up at Shiro better.

“Yeah? Why don’t you show me?”

That was all that needed to be said as Pidge felt Shiro’s mouth crashing against theirs in a super satisfying and hot way. Pidge did not realise how cold they were until they felt like their skin was practically melting from Shiro’s hot mouth devouring theirs into nothing. He always managed to get Pidge to unravel with just his mouth, licking and biting at their lips until they were starting to swell a little. Then he would kill Pidge with his tongue and they would get lost in the most intense makeouts that Shiro manages to get Pidge shaking from. With his hands on their waist, Shiro lifted pidge up and Pidge immediately wrapped their legs around Shiro, fingers tangling into the longer strands of his hair where his undercut ended into its normal length. His hair was damp like he had taken a shower less than an hour ago, he smelled like eucalyptus and mint, which always complimented his normal scent. Right now he was driving Pidge crazy with his tongue teasing theirs in Pidge’s mouth and every so often his hands would pinch Pidge’s hips and rub at them to get them to gasp.

When they broke apart Pidge hoarsly demanded for them to go into the living room or the bedroom, to which Shiro obliged to, going to the closest which was the livingroom. They practically knocked over the stuff Pidge left on the couch as Pidge was then dropped onto the couch with an umph. Shiro was hovering over them and Pidge could not be anymore attracted to Shiro than they were now. Those eyes looking down at Pidge darkly, shirt hiked up to show off the v of his hips and the muscles that he still had kept in shape with his body. Pidge wanted him in them so badly right now that they started to undo their own zipper to try and kick off their pants and underwear. Shiro decided to do the same, pulling his pants and boxers down enough so he can pull his member out. He immediately teased her entrance, tracing over the lips and folds of their sex slowly before pushing in. Once he was in they did not stop, moving around a few times to get a good angle before they ended up with Shiro leaned against the couch cushions and Pidge rolling their hips down on Shiro hard and fast. They were practically bouncing on his lap as his hands gripped their waist, squeezing hard when Pidge would thrust themselves down deeper onto him. Shiro was a hissing and groaning mess while Pidge moved on him, pleasuring themself on Shiro while said man was thrusting up in time with Pidge’s hips.

Pidge could always tell when Shiro was close, it was in his face, how it contrasted so nicely as he tries to hold back from orgasming. He reached down and pressed his thumb against Pidge’s clit, causing them to let out a loud moan in response. Shiro’s thumb massaged and kneaded at their clit while he thrusted up harder into Pidge. It was too much, everything built up and now Pidge was screaming for Shiro as they came undone, grasping Shiro’s hair as they climaxed. Shiro was not too far off as he gripped onto Pidge’s hips again and thrusted into her erratically until he let out a curse and came inside of them. If Pidge was not one the pill they would of been only slightly inconvenienced because of how sickly Plan B made them incapable to move out from bed and that always made Shiro feel super guilty and tend to them all day and night.

As they panted, holding each other close, Shiro moved his hand under Pidge’s shirt to feel up their back, fingers stroking their skin, making Pidge practically melt into his hands.

“Oh fuck, are you trying to make me pass out cause….cause I will do it Shiro,” Pidge warned him, they still had yet to remove themselves from Shiro’s member that was buried inside Pidge’s entrance, but right now Pidge was all for taking a nap.

“Go ahead,” Shiro said, kissing Pidge’s forehead, “when you wake up we can have some pumpkin pie and dinner.”

With those sweet words and Shiro’s touch, Pidge let themselves pass out on their husband, mumbling a soft garbled “I love you,” as sleep overtook them.


End file.
